Patch Note:0.20.0.70
Known Issues There are things we know are broken or damaged that we don't need you to file bugs on. Just ignore this stuff because it's still in progress. * Factions are even more broken than before. Stay away from faction stuff. It might hurt you. * Character Creation UI: We turned off the Locking feature its pretty badly broken and we didnt want to subject you to it. Fixes are on the way. * Crashes? Some QA folks (although no one else that we know of) are experiencing more frequent crashes than usual. Its known that, if you play the game too long (and the definition of too long varies depending on factors such as how much memory you have on your video card, how much combat vs. running around town you do, etc.), you will crash. Too long may have gotten shorter for some folks. Sadly, memory leaks can be elusive but we are working on it. * Missions: In the capture missions, when you successfully capture the target ship, you still have to defeat the other ship(s) in order to be let out of the mission. We will fix this. * Merry Party Mission is broken. This is the beginning of the career story arc and it's offered by Aurelia Trinidad in Marsh Harbour for pirate players of rank 5 or higher. DO NOT TAKE THIS MISSION. Your character will get trapped in the mission forever. * Marsh Harbour is missing its map. This also affects all towns that look like Marsh Harbour. Mission Notes There are no new missions in this build. We are very close to unveiling the entire rank 16-30 mission content but it isn't in this build. We have had a problem where youd enter a mission door for a mission that was not on your mission list and get stuck. It hasnt been clear whether the problem was with mission doors or with your character data or what. If the problem was with the mission doors, this build probably solves it. Let us know!!! Thanks. Top Ten Best Things In This Build # 10: Graphics preferences finally make sense! # 9: Town sound effects! # 8: Ad hoc battles with coastal terrain! # 7: Fewer loading screens! # 6: Gunboats nerfed! Gunboats gone from missions above rank 3! # 5: NPCs no longer repair! # 4: Better performance in the Open Sea! # 3: New battle markers show where groupmates are fighting! # 2: Open Sea NPCs will attack you again - but they'll also give up chasing you! and the # 1 best thing in this build . . . Ship Deed Tooltips! Finally, you can mouse over a ship deed and see the complete ship stats! You can read in detail about these top ten best things, plus tons of stuff like economy tuning, player-to-player trading, and oh yes: societies can now have up to 300 members . . . read on theres more! General * Performance: At least one in-town performance bug has been fixed as has the Open Sea perf bug from the last build. * Fixed a log spam about not having careers. * Camera: Opened the range of the avatar camera up. The constraints are now 20 degrees below horizontal and 60 degrees above horizontal. * Camera: Also expanded the zoom range in ship space because it was driving Joe nuts. * Some of the towns in the Open Sea that are going away have gone away. Others remain. Theyll look like you can click on them, but doing so will cause nothing to happen. Work in progress. * Fewer Loading screens! Remember how you used to take a mission, zone to the Open Sea, sail 0-10 seconds, zone into the mission, complete the mission stage, zone back to Open Sea, sail 0-10 seconds, zone to town Now, if you have a mission right outside port, the door to the Open Sea will have an FMU (floaty mission UI) over it indicating a mission thata way. When you click on the door to the Open Sea, you will get a menu from which you can choose whether to enter the Open Sea or do your mission. (The only treasure chests floating in the Open Sea now will be those that are a significant distance from port.) The same is true as you approach a port from the Open Sea if there would have been a chest right there, clicking the port will give you the mission door instead. We have had a problem where youd enter a mission door for a mission that was not on your mission list and get stuck. It hasnt been clear whether the problem was with mission doors or with your character data or what. If the problem was with the mission doors, this probably solves it. Let us know!!! Thanks. Character Creation/Avatars * Character Selection -> Character Creation -> Back used to put you into a state where you couldnt enter the world. Fixed that. * Character Selection UI will now select the first entry if you haven't got a selection and disable the empty character slot buttons. * Character Creation and the Tailorshop will better remember the picked colors as you cycle through the pieces. * Character Creation/Tailorshop: Color picker button is grayed out if you can't pick a color for that piece. * Character creation/Tailorshop: Added mouse wheel support to Style and Texture spinners. * Character creation/Tailorshop: Now the color picker hides when you move away from it, like hitting the Back or Play buttons. * Avatar motion should be pretty good now but it hasnt gone through QA, really. UI/Art/Sound * Spacebar UI: Added a new bit of UI to the bottom of the screen that shows you what spacebar will do if you hit it. Now as you walk around town it will say things like "Press Spacebar to Talk to Aurelia Trinidad" and "Press Spacebar to Enter the Tavern". In ship space it will say "Press Spacebar to Fire at " whenever your guns are loaded. More stuff will undoubtedly be hooked up to spacebar in the future. The UI is stuck to the bottom of the screen right now. You may need to delete your preferences (prefs.xml) or move your toolbar up to see it. Eventually we're going to want to figure out what to do with that piece of UI, but for now it'll do. * Land ho! At long last, there is a non-zero chance that when you enter an ad hoc encounter (gank an NPC in the Open Sea or enter a PvP battle), you will end up in a room with land instead of nothing but the wide, unending ocean. Were working on making it so that whether you end up with land in the encounter depends on how close you are to land in the Open Sea when you enter the battle and where the land is depends on the position of land in Open Sea relative to your ship. We have just barely started and its all wrong. But at least its progress. ? * Fixed HUD messages to center when you maximize, and not to clip when you have more than 3. * Art changes to some NPCs including a new Aurelia Trinidad. * Several mission rooms have received lighting and color love from Bruce. They should be even prettier (or more spooky or whatever) now. ? Also love to the lighting in what we call British Town (towns that look like Georgetown). * Art changes to some rooms including the Company Office. * Upgraded our particle effects engine. Were not taking advantage, yet, of any of the new features it offers. Feel free, though, to test whether you think anything got broken in the process. * There should now be sound in almost all towns. Were still polishing and adding content, but it should at least no longer be dead silent. * Cannon firing sounds should be a bit louder now. * Preferences: Finally, the sliders for Texture Resolution and others make a little more sense. Its now more clear which is better and which is worse * The ! and ? above mission-givers heads have been modified. Better? * Updated multiple chat windows. NOTE: This change throws away all your secondary chat windows. You will need to create them again. Outfitting/Skills/Economy * Fixed a crash right-clicking on recipes. * Dragging a passive skill to your toolbar would crash the game. We fixed that. * Fixed crash when you right-click a passive skill. Part of the fix is to add a red line in the tooltip requirements list that you can't use passive skills. * Recipes: In general, recipes have become cheaper to execute, and all recipes have become more labor-expensive. This pass doesn't change drafting, research, outfitting, and consumables. * Recipes: Reduced doubloon cost of ship component recipes (hulls and rigs) by an order of magnitude. Ships are still crazy expensive, but this change should keep low-end ships within the price range of newer players. * Added recipes for all the Big Ships: the 104, the 84, the 64, and the Couronne. This also adds 'writs' that are required to build the line ships, although there's currently no way to get a writ. The new recipes are in books, the books are in the research recipes, and all is well. Also added recipe for the Cochineal. * Warehouses now complete in 1 second, because you can use them immediately anyway. * Reduced upkeep costs of all structures by one order of magnitude. This is still silly upkeep, but it's at least not punitive. * Changed the initial stored labor of structures to 2 hours, so it no longer makes sense to tear down and rebuild constantly to get your stuff built as quickly as possible. * Auctions: Changed auction house listings to last for 10 days (both local and regional). * Auctions: Changed listing fees from 5% regional and 1% local to 1% regional and 0.5% local. * Added Small Arms as an item. It currently doesn't do anything so just ignore it. Ships/Combat * Ship deed tooltips now have all the ship statistics in them. Now you can look at a ship deed and get an idea of what that ship is like. The tooltips dont yet take into account modifiers on the deed itself. However, I think the only deeds that are currently modified are NPC ships so you should see accurate data. But, if not, thats probably why not. * NPCs can no longer use repair skills because dear god it was obnoxious. * Nerfed the NPC gunboats and longboats. * Fewer NPC gunboats: We use spawn tables to decide what ships you will fight in a mission sometimes. (Other times we specify exactly which ship youll be fighting.) Weve decreased how often youll run across gunboats and increased how often youll run across more interesting/challenging foes. * NPCs in the Open Sea will attack you again. In theory, theyll now be smarter/nicer about it. Some will break off pursuit if you get too far away (so you can run); Bloody Arms Whelps are now non-aggro to reduce gankings of new players. Higher level Bloody Arms and enemy warships of all stripes are hostile, however. * We have new Battle Markers. Theyre not our final answer on battle markers. KevinL is working on scaling issues, etc. * Changed the "in combat" effect timer to be 60 seconds instead of 120 seconds. If you are out of combat for 60 seconds, we remove the "in combat" effect from you so you can exit the encounter, rest, use all healing consumables, etc. * Everything uses deed names instead of constants names now. You should see almost no change, but let us know if you find a ship name thats just wrong. * There is now sufficient crew on the Peter and Paul Frigate to man all the guns. * Inventory: We can now overload your inventory, if necessary, on ship death. * Player-to-player trading works with personal inventory now. Mostly. It doesn't check to make sure the personal inventory will fit in your hundred slots. But it does accomplish the trade - you will get overloaded rather than things being lost. * Cut the weight of consumable repair materials in half, which means you start with more room on your ship, and you can carry and loot more of these items as you play. Societies * Society MOTD should now show up for new recruits when they join up. * Societies can now handle 300 people. In theory. Weve never tested this. Category:Beta